


"Little Brahms Heelshire"

by beelshire



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelshire/pseuds/beelshire
Summary: Would you like to know what could have happened that day, in the woods, on his birthday?Would you like to know what happened long before that?
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Grettel Cribbs, Brahms Heelshire/Original Character(s), Brahms Heelshire/Original Female Character(s), Emily Cribbs/Brahms Heelshire
Kudos: 10





	1. Guests

**Author's Note:**

> Based on The Boy (2016)  
> William Brent Bell  
> 

It's one more day, the same routine was waiting for him, he had to follow the strict rules of his mother, his father tells him that if he wants be a good gentleman, he must do everything a lady tells him, so he doesn't refuse to do it.

But that day he doesn't want to wake up, he doesn't feel good. He feels so lonely and doesn't want to play with the other children his parents brought last time.

Brahms! -His heart starts beating fast, he knows how angry his mother is and is afraid to answer- I'm talking to you! What have I told you about answering your mother? You're disrespecting me!

Immediately, he jumps out of bed and hides under it. Wait a moment until he sees his mother's shoes peeking out the door and hears others approaching behind them. It's his father, and Brahms hears him talk to his mother:

\- What's going on here, mommy?

\- It's Brahms, again. He's rebellious and doesn't want to leave his room... He knows he must be at 7:00 am in the dining room.

\- Let me talk to him, okay? Remember the Cribbs visit us today in the afternoon, and we must have everything ready.

\- You're right! Also today your brother Joseph visits us, i had forgotten... I wait for you on the ground floor.

Mr. Heelshire enters the room and closes the door behind him

\- Brahms...son, can you get out of there? mommy isn't not here, it's just me, don't be afraid, I just want to talk to you.

\- Brahms comes out from under the bed and sits on it, saying nothing, just watches his father.

\- Son, tell me, why didn't you do what your mother asked you? You know she likes to be heard and she doesn't like to do the opposite of her word.

\- Sorry daddy, I was afraid.  
I don't feel good. I promise I won't do it again I'll be a good boy!

\- I know it, son. But today you must be well presented, new friends come to visit us and I want that you to be good to them, okay?Also, your uncle Joseph visits us, didn't you want to see him for a long time? So I want to see you with a smile ... Well, don't say more. Take your clothes and go to bathe.

\- Yes, daddy

\- He got out of bed, went to the closet, took a shirt, pants, tie and slippers, as always. His parents loved to dress him formally. Although he didn't want to meet more children, he obeyed his parents, since they told him it was good for him, but _how_?

* * *

Mr. Heelshire is waiting outside the bathroom. He doesn't really like to see his wife treat Brahms like a baby, he knows how capable his son is, he can do everything himself, he knows him well. But his wife is extremely overprotective. She doesn't want her son to go to the park to play with other children, because she fears they'll hurt Brahms. She plans for her son not to go to school like everyone else, she wants him to study at home, believes that it's the best, and they should follow his family's ethics. Joseph told him that he knows perfectly well that this greatly affects his son's mental health and that he wouldn't hesitate to say it again.

After leaving the bathroom, James * takes his son's hand, goes to the ground floor, goes downstairs, thinking that maybe, this time, Brahms behaves well with the girls who come to meet him, he hopes that _**nothing bad will happen**_.

* * *

It's already 3:00 pm and the family awaits the Cribbs, a middle-class family with whom he talks before for his daughter, Emily, to play with Brahms, paying for it.

\- Hello Cribbs, welcome to our house, come on, go ahead-Mr. Heelshire tells the family.

\- Thank you so much, Mr. Heelshire, said Mr.Cribbs.

\- Hello Emily, how are you?

I'm fine, sir -replies the long red-haired girl, white skin and green eyes, shaking hands with Mr. Heelshire.

\- And you, what's your name?

\- My name is Gretel, sir ...

\- Nice to meet you, Gretel.

\- Now -said Mrs. Heelshire- it's a pleasure to presented you to our son, but let me call him. Brahms! can you come here, please? There are some girls who want to meet you!


	2. A Dangerous Boy?

Brahms waits for the two girls to leave the room, as a gentleman would.  
Many children saw him as weird because he played with formal clothes, that's totally normal for him.  
Leaving the house, his giant house, he felt better. It had been several days since he had last left it. He would only go from his room to the dining room, then to his piano class, to the music appreciation, then to the library and the dining room again, and finally, to be read a story before going to sleep.  
The front yard was quite large, as expected, so there would be no reason for them to go too far, where the forest was.

Brahms watched the forest while walking. It was a dark place because of the amount of trees there, especially during a cloudy day like today. His parents had forbidden him to go there, because it was said that it was very dangerous since there might be wild animals around... He was too _afraid_ of animals thanks to a _trauma_ he suffered a few years ago...  
He had become so distracted watching the forest that he hadn't realized that he had left Emily and Gretel behind, so he stopped and looked back...

* * *

  
**The Heelshires and the Cribbs were discussing:**

Both watched how the children leaves the living room and go to the front door, finally leaving the courtyard.

Mr. Heelshire sighs, looks at his wife:

— Well we have prepared tea and some cookies, if you’d like to go to the dining room, we need to tell you something of utmost importance.

—Thank you very much, Mrs. Heelshire.

Mr. and Mrs. Heelshire were worried, they didn't know how to tell the Cribbs family that their son was suffering from a serious problem:

— Well, we are very happy to know that you have had the willingness to bring your daughters to our home. We really thought that no father was going to bring his children to play with Brahms, because ...

— Why Mr. Heelshire?

— Well, a few months ago, some children came to play with Brahms, but an incident happened...

—What kind of incident was Mr. Heelshire? If you can tell us… I

— Is not really important, that was just a little accident, and actually, my boy is very shy -said the mother, but the reality was totally different.

_That day some children had come to play with Brahms. They had already come more than once, nothing had happened yet but that day...was different. The Heelshire was reading a little in the library, and in the distance they listened to the children play. Everything was fine, but the kids started screaming. They thought it was part of the game. But the family was wrong ... the screams of the children got louder, as if they were terrified instead of having fun, so the Heelshire worried and ran to them, and saw, something awful... Brahms was on top of a boy hitting him, punching in the face of the child, Mr. Heelshire did not hesitate to run to stop the fight between the two._

_Their son said that a few days ago the boy had been making fun of him ... since Brahms is a thin and short boy. According to Brahms, the boy beat him and knocked him down several times by pushing him. That day he couldn't stand the humiliation anymore and defended himself ..._

_But, that's not at all. One day he went out to play only in the backyard, this one is closer to the woods, and the Heelshire didn't know at when, but when we checked, Brahms was no longer there ... they started looking for him desperately and then the father found his son sitting on a rock with a lost look, his hands were stained with blood, and he were worried too much, and asked to his son what had happened and he told him that a rabid dog attacked him and he killed him with a metal rod that he carried in his hand..._

_****It seems that Brahms only acts violently when he feels dread in a situation where he feels in danger** _

— Well, we also wanted to tell you that, as it is difficult for you to come to visit us from Heversham here, we would like to offer you a proposal...

How about if they come to live in a cabin that we have not far from here?

— We would very much appreciate Mr. Heelshire but we can't pay you the cabin rental all this time, we can't...

\- You don't need to pay us, for us it would be a pleasure to have them close so that our boy know each other better, don't worry about it. 

The Cribbs were a little embarrassed by the proposal that the Heelshire family was making them... but they didn't hesitate to accept, since they were more aware of their daughters and could prevent something bad from happening to them.


	3. A Dangerous Boy? (Part ll)

While his parents talk to the guests in the house, Brahms had gone put to play with the girls.  
He watched carefully the forest, his gaze lay in that place, thinking about all the things that had happened, but he hadn't realized that he had left the girls behind, so he turns to see what is happening

* * *

**Emily and Gretel Cribbs POV:**

— Wow, have you seen this place Gretel yet? It's too big! I've never seen another place like this before, I think it's bigger than school

— Yes, this house is very big

— House? This is a mansion, Gretel... and what a vast courtyard. I would like to live in a place like this to play what I want.  
Gretel, look at the forest, don't you think it's scary? What person could go to that place? What things could happen there? Would you like to play there, huh? -says Emily trying to scare her little sister

— I'm not scared, Emily. Also, what if we play hide and seek? Let's go! -Gretel starts to run into the forest, but she stops her holding her arm 

— Where do you think you're going?

— To the forest

— You're not going there

— Please don't hold me like that, you hurt me!

— I'm not going to do it

— Let go! You are hurting me!

— I said no! I'm not going to let you do any more nonsense, Gretel, cause, Can you guess who they punish? That's right, me!  
And don't you want something bad to happen to you too? Right? -say this very close to her ear-  
  
— No please, don't - Gretel denies very terrified

Emily was about to say another threat to Gretel, but realizing that Brahms is walking towards them, she stops

* * *

  
**Brahms Heelshire POV**

He watches as Emily holds her little sister by the arm, and says something secretly in her ear. Gretel looks a little uncomfortable at the act of her sister and her face reflects fear. Brahms approaches them, he's a little upset to see Emily's reaction to Gretel, so he decides to intervene:

— What's happening here? - he asks

— Nothing important, also, what do you care? It's a matter between my sister and me

Brahms is surprised by the attitude of this girl and what's more, it irritates him too much, she's uneducated and doesn't know how to treat other people... but he can't say anything, he would be a bit of a gentleman if he complains.

— Pardon -it's only that Brahms said

— Well, how about we play for a while, and what if we play hide and seek?

-Brahms nods-

— But first, you must know that we can play in this whole area, in the front yard, in the garden, and in the backyard, but we shouldn't go to the forest. I'm forbidden to go to that place -Brahms-

— Okay, fine ... Gretel, you have to find us

— But, I want...

— I said it's your turn to count! -cries Emily-  
Also you don't even know how to hide, so close your eyes and start counting... Come on Brahms, we must hide

Gretel, sad and angry with her sister, looks down and waits for her sister to go away.  
When she saw that she had run to hide, she looks up, he really didn't feel well when Emily, his sister, was around.  
But she's scared when she sees that Brahms was close to her, watching her closely, she hadn't noticed him was there.  
But he didn't want to scare her, he just wanted to make sure Gretel was okay, so he gives her a small smile, which she reciprocates as well.  
After that, Brahms runs off leaving her alone in place, so she turns around, closes her eyes and starts counting...

* * *

It was already 5:00 pm and the Cribbs were due to leave soon. They needed to get to Haversham soon, they would need to get the clothes and utensils ready to move into the cabin near the Heelshire. So the Heelshire cordially fire the guests:

— See you later, Mr. and Mrs. Heelshire, it was a pleasure meeting you, really - Emily

— You had fun? -Mr Heelshire

— Yes sir

— Glad to hear that, Miss Cribbs

-Emily smiles proudly-

— Well Mr. Heelshire, see you soon, it was a pleasure to have met you -the Cribbs

— See you soon -Mrs Heelshire.

— Goodbye Brahms, see you soon - says Emily, Brahms only moves his hands saying goodbye, but his gaze is on Gretel

— Bye, Gretel...- says Brahms with a soft tone almost a whisper, but clearly, the girl doesn't listen to her, she's far enough away to hear what little Heelshire said.


	4. At Home

_ Brahms it's time that you're going to change your clothes. Your uncle will arrive very soon and you know that I don't t like at all that people see you like this, because you're very dirty. You need to bathe too. But hurry up, time is running!

Brahms immediately obeys his mother's commands. He walks fast when he's close to her, he constantly looks back and when he realizes that he is far, he start to run. He runs on tiptoe so as not to be detected by his mother. She doesn't like him running inside the house.  
It's a rule.

He runs upstairs, runs down the hall to the room, opens the door to it, goes to his closet and take something simple: a white T-shirt, dark brown shorts, a shoes and socks of the same color.

After the shower, she goes to the bathroom, basket in hand, carefully down the stairs.  
The sink room was outside the house, across the kitchen and out into the backyard, after a small path, that met other ones.  
A path went to where the delivery man parked his car, and the other to different places, the garden, the small Heelshire barn, and the sink room.  
The place was not so big, it was like a small house where the servants passed gossiping about everything that happened in the town, it was their specialty.

Margaret wouldn't let the boy out so late in the backyard, it was dangerous in her mind.  
It was dark and the trees branches give a sinester vibe to the place, so he hurries to leave the clothes in the place and runs inside the security of the house.   
When he closes the door, he sees his mother in the kitchen preparing dinner, so to avoid attracting her attention, he walks slowly in the direction of where his father was

He was in the "classroom", Dad loves to be in that place reading some poetry book, reading the newspaper or listening to some music. Arriving at the place he sees his father sitting in the wooden chair, reading the newspaper, although it was not his passion to read this type of content, he liked to stay informed about what was happening in the place.

_ Hi, Daddy -says to his father. He didn't mind if I interrupted him when he was busy with something, least of all if it was his son. He wasn't as strict as his mother

_ Brahms, son, come closer, do you need something?

_ Do you know when Uncle Joseph arrives?

_ In - _look at the clock_ \- half an hour, are you ready?

_-Brahms nods-_

_ Perfect. Go to the living room, stay there until I call you, right?

_ Yes Dad

At his father's command, Brahms walks out of that place, on the green carpet that is found by almost all the main hallways of the house. The living room is on the other side of the mansion, passing the main staircase. To make the journey longer, Brahms decides to walk down the secondary hallway that leads to the pool's room, while looking at the freshly polished wood on the walls. He loves to see how it shines, it gives a little joy to the very dark decoration of this place.

Walk a little more and turn right, you come to the place, it's a giant room, enough to fit the big pool table. Here was the place where his father spent time with his friends, talking and discussing adult things and drinking that liquid with a strange taste.

He walks through the room, until he reaches the living room. There was nothing impressive here, just a few chairs, side tables with lamps and books, a clock, and a big mirror in the middle. Brahms walks until he gets to sit in one of the chairs, while observing nothing until his uncle arrives. 

* * *

_ Brahms, son, uncle has arrived! - _exclaims Mr. Heelshire_

Brahms immediately returns from his thoughts upon hearing his father's voice calling him, so he doesn't hesitate, and quickly runs through the hallway closest to the front door. There he sees his father and mother waiting for Uncle Joseph to get out of the taxi.

Brahms was ecstatic, long ago without an uncle, didn't t live near the town, and had a lot of work to do in London.

_ Hello my little brahms! How are you? So long that I haven't seen you. You're bigger and more handsome, huh?- says Joseph as he gives his nephew a hug, and brahms corresponds to him

_ I'm fine, Uncle Joseph, how are you?

_ Very well and happy to see you. How are you brother? - hugs his brother James

_ How are you, Mrs. Heelshire? - he greets politely

_ I'm fine, thanks. And you?

_ Well, thanks

_ We've prepared something to eat, go ahead, please

* * *

_**After Dinner** _

_ And well Brahms, tell me how have you been? How have you felt these days? -Joseph

_ Well uncle, but a little boring, I hadn't t gone outside to play, due to bad weather

_ I understand, sorry. But could you do something new during the time you were inside?

_ Not quite. But Dad bought me a violin, I'm excited to learn how to play it! - _smile_ -

_ That's really good Brahms! And where are you going to take lessons? In the village?

_ Hmm, No... mommy says that she and dad are going to teach me

_Oh, I see...-Joseph looks disapprovingly at his brother James and Margaret

_ But, tell me, What new things did you do today? - asked Joseph

_ I made new friends

_ Ah yes, what's their names?

_ They are two girls. Their names are Emily and Grettel Cribbs

_ Good, and, Do you like them?

_-Brahms thinks a moment before answering, he remembered Emily's arrogant attitude very well, but he really liked Grettel very much-_

___ Yes, uncle

_ And how are they Brahms? They are pretty?

_-Mom Heelshire is alarmed by the question-_

___ Eh, well, I think so... -he says shyly- actually, Grettel seemed very pretty to me

_-James and his brother laugh low-_

_ They are extraordinary girls, they are very educated, I think that should matter- Mrs. Heelshire intervenes

_ Do not hesitate Mrs. Heelshire...  
I think it's great that you made new friends, Brahms

_ Same, uncle

_ Well, Brahms, darling, it is almost time for you to go to sleep, go brush your teeth. Now I go up to say goodbye, okay, we should talk something in private, your dad, your uncle and me, Do you agree, son? -Mrs. Heelshire

_ Yes, mommy. Goodnight, uncle Joseph

_Goodnight Brahms 


End file.
